theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald Richards
Background Personality and Appearance Ronald tends to be among the saner more mature members. He often tries to break up infighting, which happens quite alot. He tries to think things through and will go with whomever has the saner plan. He is gentle to most people who do not abuse others or thier powers. He has a light caramel complexion Stands at 6'0-6'2 While his hair was short when he came to the school due to being in the jungle he now has a bit of a shaggy head. Hair is naturally white(imagine having to clean THAT everyday) Eyes are Green, though they glow a bright green when he focuses or is angry Lanky, he is a bit compactly muscled Powers and Abilities Ronald is a mutant with the powers of telepathy,telekinesis,and precognition. His telepathy allows him to read minds,influence others,and generate telepathic force bolts that can stun or kill. His telekinesis allows him to pick up and manipulate object with his mind,levitate himself and others,telekinetic force blasts, increase his agility and the effectiveness of his blows ,and create shields of varying size and strength.Precognition allows him to see the future but he can not control the ability.Ronald is a powerful sorcerer in his own right capable of manipulating magical energies for different purposes. Ronald is an Olympic level swordsman.. His namesake is the fact he can create a project his spirit in the form of a white panther, named Ophir. It is the physical manefistation of his soul and as such he can feel everything the animal can and vice-versa. Any damage on Ophir will reflect itself onto him Weaknesses Ronald's telepathy is unable to work on machines due to them having no minds. His magic is also distorted by iron and other metals. Trivia Ron is nearsighted, requiring either his glasses or contacts. Ronald enjoys music, and has a pretty good bass voice. He plays the Saxaphone in his free time His relationship with his family is somewhat awkward.... other than his brother who is quieter than him,Everyone is loud and think that he is too quiet. Ronald has no drawing ability whatsoever. Notes Relationships Maerik Marson: What is there to say. ROn first met Maerik when fighting VIPER soldiers in the ACADEMY. While he thought Maerik was a stuck up pretty boy at first, he later found out that it was a fact. That did not stop them from forming a fast friendship. Ron usually act as the foil for Maerik's more.......idiotic ventures. Ron's POV:Maerik? While he annoys me to no end sometime, dude is cool. I just wish he would focus sometime on the important things and not be the supreme poster boy for "I have powers, money and I look good". Alexandria Winston-Slater:Alex and Ron have a solid bond. First meeting as children, they reestablished thier relationship after a mishap which involved Ron running into her shield by accident. They tend to agree on most things, though lately they have noy been spending much time together. Ron's POV:Alex is among one of the best people here at this school. She can be one of the nicest people you know, then the next second snap at you and make you wish you had never been born. Genevieve Spettro: Gen and Ron are both smart and sarcastic. They get along not only due to thier well raised upbrinings, but due to the fact that being friends with Maerik tends to be tiring. You just need someone who can laugh with you over some things.Both are analytical as well as intelligent, as well as Ron's even temperment balances out Gen's edge sometime. Ron's POV: Gen is my girl. It's not often you can actually meet someone who is that smart and have them not be a complete mess. Not only does she see the world like I do, she can diss you with class. I know that if I ever need to talk to anyone, she will always give me somesound advice. Brent Harris: When these to first met it was an instant friendship.A deep connection they became close friends very quickly. Great buds, they work well together, and rely on each other to get through things. Ron always has a habit of sitting on Brent's shoulder when they hang out. Ron's POV: Brent and I are brothers for life. He is like a mix between my older brother and a best friend. I feel closer to him then with Maerik thats for sure. I have a feeling that we are going to be friends for a long time. More to come..... Quotes See also Category:Characters Category:Alpha